


Love in Every Word You Say

by missyeqingcheng



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Team as Family
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyeqingcheng/pseuds/missyeqingcheng
Summary: Steve惊喜地发现：几乎不论他做什么说什么，Tony都会脸红。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love in every word you say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488006) by [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi). 



 

Steve先醒过来。他怔了怔才想起自己为什么没在自己床上，然后笑意就爬上了脸庞。他转过头，当然啦，Tony就在他身边，还在睡着。

他看起来比Steve平日见到的他更年轻，更放松。

Steve伸手拨开Tony额前的几缕卷发，看着自家男朋友的脸在被触碰的时候微微皱起的样子，Steve笑得更深，忍不住凑近了些，在Tony鼻尖轻轻落下一吻。

然后就停不下来了，他亲吻着Tony脸上的每个地方，直到棕色的眼睛颤了颤，睁了开来，直直望向他。

然后，Steve惊讶地发现，Tony的脸颊染上了玫瑰一样柔柔的红晕。这简直是他见过的最可爱的事情了，Steve为此着迷。

“这个叫醒方式真棒。”Tony低声说着，脸上的红晕却更深了，Steve用手指描摹着。

在听说过了解过关于Tony的那么多事情之后，他没想到脸红也是Tony会做的事。

\-----------------------------

这不是一次偶然，Steve发现。

晚上，他下到工作间叫Tony吃晚饭。整个房间盈满了柔和的蓝光，Steve停下脚步，惊叹着，欣赏着。他知道他看到的是什么，这是Tony无比聪慧的大脑在工作，在创造未来。

“哇哦，”他吐出口气。Tony转过身，看到Steve，便露出个大大的笑脸。

“嘿，大兵。”他说着，示意Steve靠近些。Steve乐得如此，把手臂环上Tony的腰，将他贴紧自己胸膛，又把头放在他肩上。“想知道这是什么？”

Steve点点头。他喜欢听Tony讲他的发明，喜欢他整个人闪闪发光的样子，喜欢他满是热忱的解说。听Tony的大脑是怎样工作的，听他在创造什么，是很激动人心的事情。而Steve太过爱慕这个人，心里对Tony的情感都要满溢出来了。

Tony整整说了十分钟，棕色的眼睛亮亮的，闪着愉悦的光。他伸长了脖子，期待地看着Steve。

“真是 **不可思议** ，”Steve真心诚意地低叹，“Tony，这太棒了。你真的是我认识的最厉害的人。”

然后， _ **哦，**_ 又是这样。

听了这直白的赞美，Tony的脸立时红了起来。他别开头，清了清嗓子。他在不好意思，Steve看得出来，于是把环着Tony的手臂又紧了紧。

“你就是这样的，亲爱的。”Steve安抚他，“你还是我认识的最善良最慷慨的人。我爱你。”

红色愈深，向下蔓延到Tony脖子上，引得Steve用嘴唇追逐过去。

\---------------------------------

他们一起出去，在Steve最喜欢的餐厅吃了很棒的晚餐，然后走回家。他们才约会了大概一个月，Steve不确定他现在能不能牵住Tony的手。

他不确定Tony愿不愿意冒被看到的风险。

可他们走得这么近，Tony兴冲冲说着他接下来要做的一个项目，Steve认真听着，偶尔说些自己的想法，每当这个时候，Tony看起来都开心而满足，笑容灿烂，几乎晃花人眼。

他们的手蹭到了一起，Steve没有多想，Tony却突然不说话了，然后——

可爱的红晕再次爬上棕发男人的脸庞，Steve心跳都漏了一拍。这真是他见到过的最惹人爱的景象了。Steve没想过Tony会是个爱脸红的人，这个人可是性爱录像传到网上都不觉得难堪的啊。

但他现在却在脸红，那Steve见过的最可爱的红晕就落在他脸颊上，Steve真的忍不住。他拉过Tony吻上去，带点惊叹又带点满足地看着那红晕加深，然后手掌沿Tony的手臂一直往下，直到十指相扣。

他没再放手，Tony脸上的红晕也一直没褪。

\--------------------

电影之夜的时候，其他人也发现了。

Steve和Tony一如既往地坐在一起，互相依偎着，像Clint说的，做一对“恶心人的小情侣”，还是挺美好的。Natasha把爆米花递给他们，Steve伸手去接，却没太注意看，眼睛只盯着屏幕。

然后他的手指擦过了温暖的皮肤，他转头看去，只见Tony在他身边动了动，想要藏起来，却没来得及。

“我勒个去。”Clint说。

“那是——”Bruce听起来和弓箭手一样惊讶。

“你是在 **脸红** 吗？”Clint又叫出声。Tony呻吟一声，把脸往Steve身后躲。

Natasha对上他的眼睛。她脸上带了点柔和的笑意，对着Tony点点头。“在你脸上看到这个还真挺可爱的，Tony。”她这么说着，其他人都表示赞同。Tony又发出一声像是濒死的小动物一样的声音，Steve忍俊不禁。他都给自己找来了一群什么人啊。

“你脸红的样子确实很可爱。”他对他耳语。Tony贴在他身上气恼的打了下他的胸口。

“我才没有。”

“你有。”

“闭嘴。”

Steve满脸是笑，“你来让我闭嘴啊。”

\------------------------------

Steve一手托着头，另一手以指尖摩挲Tony背部的肌肉线条，又沿脊椎向上，把玩着Tony颈后短短的卷发。

他靠近些，用鼻子蹭了蹭Tony的脸，然后吻了上去。Tony

“你为什么每天早上都这么开心？”棕发男人嘟囔着，声音嘶哑，因为刚睡醒——而且昨晚叫了Steve的名字太多次。“这不科学。”

显然Steve今天尤其的肉麻，回答说：“在你身边醒来，怎么可能不开心呢？”

意料之中，Tony噗嗤一笑，翻了个白眼，笑容里却满是爱意。“你就是一大团棉花糖。”

Steve亲亲他。

“我是 **你的** 棉花糖。”

Tony发出个软音，脸上又有红色蔓延。Steve抑制不住地心跳加快。他永远也看不厌这个，绝对的。Steve觉得自己已经有点上瘾了，总想看Tony脸红，让Tony脸红。

“我爱你。”他贴着Tony柔软的深色卷发坦诚相告。毯子下面，Tony的手滑过去握住他的手，微微收紧。

“我也爱你。”

 

*完*


End file.
